Tsuki
Tsuki (月, Tsuki) is a nin-wolf from Konohagakure's Ōkami clan. She is Rae Ōkami's partner and guardian, as well as one of her best friends. Background Rae was five years of age when her parents, Kotone and Yutaka, gave her Tsuki, her first nin-wolf, also known as her guardian. They instantly became close friends after a day of getting to know each other, and soon, they were almost never seen without one another. Personality Tsuki has been described as loyal, mature, and motherly. This can be seen from the many times she has to scold Karei and Haru for fighting over small things, like who gets the bigger piece of meat, or when she comforts Rae after hearing that Choji had gotten severely hurt during his fight against Jirōbō. Tsuki is the first person Rae goes to with all her secrets and if she having a bad day Tsuki knows exactly what to say to help her get through it. Both Tsuki and Rae are so close that they can sometimes feel when the other is in trouble. Appearance In Part I, Tsuki is already a full grown wolf, with black fur and two yellow crescent moon markings on either side of her face and two on her tail, she also has yellow eyes that can sometimes look like they're glowing. She wears a yellow and black bracelet around her right front leg, which her father, mother, and brother wear as well, indicated that they are family. Tsuki is the second tallest out of all Rae's wolves, standing only two inches shorter than Monozuki and more than a foot taller than Rae. Abilities Tsuki is a taijutsu specialist, though she does know some of the Ōkami clan jutsus', such as the Sonic Roar and the Ultimate Sonic Roar techniques. Tsuki is able to sense chakra with her nose, like most all Ōkami wolves can, but unlike other Ōkami wolves, Tsuki is able to tell just how much chakra a person has and is able to absorb chakra as well. During combat, Tsuki and Rae usually perform taijutsu combinations, like the Wolf Barrage technique, or Tsuki can fight with or without the aid of someone else, she was once able to fight dozens of people at once without the help of anyone. Being the second oldest of the pack, Tsuki is also quite smart, as seen when she once had to come up with a plan to distract an enemy while Rae tried to attack. Tsuki is also very stubborn when it comes to fighting with someone other than Rae and/or another wolf from the pack, saying it is a "disgrace" to the Ōkami name, but would gladly do so if Rae's life was in danger. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * 'Tsuki' can either mean 'moon' or 'month'. Rae gave Tsuki this name because of the yellow crescent moons on her body. * Tsuki's was able to say Rae's name at five months of age, which was also her first word ever spoken. * Tsuki's hobby is training with Rae and/or any of the other pack members. * Tsuki doesn't wish to fight anyone. * Tsuki's favorite food is gyūdon while anything sweet is her least favorite. Reference Picture of Tsuki is by Hioshiru. Category:DRAFT